Cooking To Find Love
by s m Neal
Summary: Bella is vampire secretly living in Forks and going to college in Port Angeles; when she is in school she stumbles across a family of six vampires AND A HUMAN.
1. First Chapter

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Summary-From Bella's point of view- Bella is a secret vampire living in forks and going to college in Port Angeles when she is in school she stumbles across a family of six vampires.

With that I start

It was a dark and dreary day in Forks the place I happen to call home. All I wanted to do was curl up on my couch and watch my favorite movie _Digging to china_. If I wanted to get my degree in culinary arts I would have to get dressed and drive to Port Angeles for the umpteenth time.

I don't understand why I didn't just go to college online it would be faster and easier plus I could have hunting breaks.

That's right you heard my I hunt my food as in I'm a vampire and I don't drink human blood I drink animal blood although I try to last as long as I can without having to hunt. I have the power to curb my thirst longer than most vampires. Even though I can curb my hunger I still have to hunt once every two months. (A/N I think that's a long time for vamps just a guess though no flames!) Or else I get a little woozy (A/N Just a guess that's what happens to me if I haven't eaten for long periods of time sorry, sorry no more A/N) and I have to get blood fast.

I know what you're thinking why would a vampire want to be a chef. Simple so I can make other people feel better. Food is the way to people's hearts.

"Now class" Mr. Roberts is saying. "I have an announcement to make. We will be having a cook off and the winner gets to study in Rome for six months all expenses paid."

Cheers rang throughout the kitchen as students tied to plan out what they were going to cook.

"We have two months to prepare. Class dismissed" Mr. Roberts called to the class. I started putting my knives away. "Bella could you stay after class for I need to discus something with you."

"Sure Mr. Roberts" I answered.

"Bella I think you should try very hard to win this prize you are the best cook in the school and you should expand your culinary abilities" Mr. Roberts lectured.

"I'll try as hard as I can to win." I said truthfully.

"That's all, Ms. Swan you may go."

"Thanks Mr. Roberts see you tomorrow" I said joyfully as I skipped to the door.

What should I experiment with next I said as I sat a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of my boss at the diner.

"Any thing you make honey will taste fantastic" Mrs. Crine said.

"I'm just glad you'll be my taster."

"It's my pleasure dear" Mrs. Crine crooned.

Just then six very beautiful people that had no blood and one very handsome human with the best smelling blood I've ever smelled came in.

_**AN: HEY FOLKS I'M TAKING OVER THIS STORY FOR A FRIEND SO PLEASE LOVE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK , THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS ARE OF THE ORIGINAL AOUTHOR THE REST IS ALL ME**_

_**S m Neal**_


	2. I cook

I do not own Twilight I wish I did though

The seven of them looked breathtaking. Not at all considering that I actually had to stop breathing after I caught the smell of the humans' blood. It smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before. It was intoxicating like a mixture of wood and aftershave. He looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe I could just take him out to the alley and put him out of his misery.

"NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT." I restrained in my head.

The six vampires looked just as amazing as any other vampire I've ever met. The shortest one looked to be about 4'9 with spiky black hair. Height wise she looked more like a 4th grader but when you actually looked at her face you could tell she was no little girl. The two other girls were just as pulchritudinous as the small one. One of the girls was blond and very statuesque. She was by far the most winsome of the group. The other woman/vampire looked to have been from the 30's. She had a silent movie actress look about her.

Then there were the three men; one had a very fatherly look about him although he only looked to be about 27 years old, he was blond and handsome. The next one was also blond but very lanky, and tall about 6'4. The last one was capacious he had curly black hair that trailed down to his chin.

By the time the rant in my head was over one of the vampires, the shortest one had walked out of the pack and was standing in front of me with her hand out.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen but Alice for short. This is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Said the pixie in front of me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan. How may I help you?"

"Our friend here has been down on his luck and we wanted to buy him a meal." Alice announced as she pointed towards Edward.

"Okay go sit anywhere and I'll be out in a minute with a menu and a glass of water."

Fascinated that I finally found other vampires but scared that I might loose control of my instincts I walked back to the kitchen. When I got there I let out the breath that I had been holding ever since Edward had walked in that door. I couldn't do this plain and simple it was too early and I am not ready to have a steady job; especially, if I ever came across that smell again. I can't quit though because I need this job to pay for my tuition. I just have to go out there and not blow my cover.

It was weird as soon as I walked out of the kitchen I was hit with a wave of calm that I would have never felt on my own. After that I knew I could do it I had to my whole life was riding on being able to set his menu down and take his order and run back to the kitchen as soon as possible.

"Here is your menu." I said to Edward as I put his menu down in front of him. Just like that he looked up at me. His eyes were the most amazing shade of green I've ever seen. I found myself being lost in them and I almost forgot to give him a few minutes by himself to decide what to order.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order" I explained as I rushed back to the kitchen. By the time I was in the kitchen I was hyperventilating.

Authors note I planned to make it longer but I can only type so fast seeing as though I don't take keyboarding until next semester. Anyway new chapter tomorrow m


	3. Peachy Chickens and Cabbage

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE RECIPE _

_**READ AN AT THE END**_

**EPOV**

I can't believe how beautiful she is and her voice is like angels' bells. After all I've been through all I can think about is this girl that obviously would never have anything to do with me. I'm nothing more than a free loading bum, a weird free loading bum at that.

But the way she looked at me, her eyes were saying something but I just couldn't place what it was. Bella her name tag said it fit her perfectly. _Beautiful, _that's what she is. I can't believe I'm thinking about her this way especially since I just meet her.

"_Man that blond with that group over there has some nice legs." _Ugh how I hate to hear the thoughts of men.

That's the weird thing about me, I can kind of read peoples minds'; that is with the exception of that waitress Bella. I wonder why that is. Of course I didn't tell this coven, "vampires" as they like to think, that I can read their minds. That sort of thing makes people shy away from me, and could give me a possible trip to the psych ward; although, they're the ones that call themselves vampires.

She's coming back with my order now and I think she's trying not to breathe because she is very rigid. _Weird_

**BPOV**

It was hard not breathing around that bronze haired human, but I couldn't attack him; that would just be wrong.

"_Shish ca bobs I thought they would never leave_." I thought to myself as they finally left, with all my work already finished I locked the back door and left.

As I headed home I couldn't help but keep thinking of Edward. How could some innocent naive child get the best of me? I am so much better than that.

**(Next day)**

"Oh great were working with fondant today" I said under my breath. I was here in class and teacher probably thought "_Hey let's torture Bella"._ I hate fondant, it is one of the only things I can't do perfectly. As I started rolling out the fondant the door opened and in walked Edward.

_What is he doing here?_ I wanted to screech, but I didn't, thank cheesecake

He walked straight up to Mr. Roberts and asked where he should sit.

And guess where he sits,

Right

Next

To

ME

Great just peachy freakin' chicken great, not_. _But I refuse to let him get the best of me and I'm going to win that trip to Rome. I just can't breath around him. Oh how a lovely day.

_**AN: HEY FOLK HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY. ANY WHO JUST WANTED TO SAY FOR SOME OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW; I'M TAKING THIS STORY OVER FOR A FRIEND OF MINE AND THE FIRST EIGHT CHAPTERS ARE HER WORK, I ADD SOME OF MY HUMOR IN THE MIX. SO FOLKS REVIEW**_

_**Recipe of the day**_

_**Corn Beef and Cabbage by **_**Karen Waters**

_1 medium onion, cut into wedges_

_4 medium potatoes, peeled and quartered_

_1 pound baby carrots_

_3 cups water_

_3 garlic cloves, minced_

_1 bay leaf_

_2 tablespoons sugar_

_2 tablespoons cider vinegar_

_1/2 teaspoon pepper_

_1 (3 pound) corned beef brisket with spice packet, cut in half_

_1 small head cabbage, cut into wedges_

_DIRECTIONS_

_Place the onion, potatoes and carrots in a 5-qt. slow cooker. Combine water, garlic, bay leaf, sugar, vinegar, pepper and contents of spice packet; pour over vegetables. Top with brisket and cabbage. Cover and cook on low for 8-9 hours or until meat and vegetables are tender. Remove bay leaf before serving. _

_**I LOVE ST. PATTY'S DAY AND MY CORN BEEF**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Bleeding Armadillo Cake

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE RECIPE _

After not breathing and trying to ignoring Mr. Smells to Good for His Own Good (Damn that's a long name) I gave up. I am such a wimp. Turning my attention to Mr. Greek God that smells oh so good, I saw that he was offering his hand.

"Hello I am Edward Mason uh Cullen I mean." The weird mysterious boy was talking to me. Wait did he just mess up his name? How do you not know your own name?

"I'm Bella Swan-"

"Oh I know who you are. Remember I was at the diner yesterday. You were the server."

"Oh yeah." 'Why oh why did he have to remember that one little meeting;' I shouted in my mind. I wonder why he has the same last name as the vampires I met yesterday. Maybe they have some kind of claim on him.

_**I hope not**_.

Oh my blue cheeses, why did I just think that?! Stop with these crazy thoughts already!

_**We're not crazy, we're thinking with the use of our compassion.**_

Oh Hell to the French bread no, am I have a mental conversation to myself. I better stop having this weird conversation with myself. He's staring at me. Maybe I should say something to him.

"So what's your favorite color?" Oh my. Could I have more of a re-re?

"Brown is my favorite. It's such a warm color. I always wanted brown eyes when I was younger. That's why it's my favorite color." He said.

"I think your eyes are beautiful just the way they are." Did I just say that out loud? Oh my French bread.

"Thank you." He stuttered as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "But their not nearly as beautiful or breathtaking as yours are." OH if I was human I'd be as red as the inside of armadillo cake

Just then Mr. Roberts came by to study the fondant we put on the cake.

"Ms. Swan don't you think you should have let Edward do some of the work." Mr. Robert accused.

"_Edward _actually did most of the work seeing as though I can almost never get it right."

"Well carry on then." Mr. Roberts sneered as he walked away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me there with Mr. Roberts I can't get a bad grade in this class."

"Why is that?" I mean this is school and all but we all get bad grades now and then _**(AN: I for one got my first F when I came to college and folks I was on the honor roll in high school)**_

"It's pretty complicated and pretty boring."

"I think I can keep up." I think

"Well actually I'm only seventeen and I just got adopted. I know that sounds really weird but Esme and Carlisle wanted older kids. They told me if I wanted to go to school I had to go into something useful and let's just say they didn't think cooking was useful. So when I told them I wanted to be a culinary arts major they said that if this is what I wanted to do I had to keep an A average in this class for them to fund my college education. So now I'm a little freaked out and a little worried about my grades. Not to mention I started in the middle of a semester when people have already learned the basics of cooking." Oh poor Boy

"Wow." Was what I came up with at that moment; marshmallows I'm special. "That's just horrible of your family to expect so much of you when your life basically got turned upside down."

"They're not that horrible, it's just that my family expect great things from me." He said a little like he was sticking up for them.

"I have an idea. Maybe I could tutor you and then you may be able to catch up to the rest of the class." I said hesitantly.

"Would you really? That would be great!" He bellowed; his face brightened and flushed a little as he noticed some of our fellow classmates caught his outburst.

After that we exchanged numbers and agreed to meet soon.

(At work later that night around closing)

"I'll sweep the floor then we can close shop Mrs. Crane." I said happy to be almost done for the night.

"Take your time sweetheart you don't have to tire yourself so much. You look like you haven't slept in weeks" Mrs. Crane said in a worried voice. "Are you sure you haven't overworked yourself? Maybe I should sweep the floor and you can go home."

"Nonsense Mrs. Crane I'll do it and I'm almost done anyway it will only take a minute."

Ding Dong.

The door opened and in came the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry but we were just closing." I told them once they were all inside.

"Actually we wanted to know if Bella would want to come to our house to discuss something's." Carlisle responded.

I didn't really know what to say to that, but I was curious so I agreed, "I could follow you back if you don't mind waiting until I get done with my clean up." I replied warily.

"Hey where's Edward?" I asked worried. Why wouldn't they take him with them?

"Oh Edward was a little offended when we said that we were going to a diner. But how did you know he was with us?" Alice asked a little surprised.

"I have a cooking class with him and we started talking after class and he told me he was adopted." I said as I put the broom away and started cleaning off the tables. I learned the early bird shift workers get mad and might say some chose words to you if their tables aren't completely clean.

"Oh so you're the girl Edward can't stop talking about." Alice said while a smile crossed her face.

If I could have blushed I would have been scarlet by now.

"He talks about me. He only started class today. What could he have said about me? We don't know each other that well." I asked confused with a little bit of awe. He really likes me? I swear if I could (well I can) I'd jump on top of the table and do a victory dance.

"It seems as though he knows quite a bit about you. All the things he has said have been very flattering. I must say he's quite taken with you." Said Esme I believe to be, in a motherly tone.

"And by the looks of it she seems quite taken herself." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Look I can't like him so just get over it." I said defensively. I felt guilty after those words left my lips.

"I mean it's not healthy and I could be going to Rome for six months and not to mention what we are" I whispered.

"Well I hope you change your mind dear and if you're done could we possibly get out of here. Not to be disrespectful but I'd rather talk at our house if you don't mind." Esme said.

"Of course let me get my keys and jacket and I'll meet you outside." I had talked to them so long I forgot about Mrs. Crane. She left me a note, asking to lock up when I was done, so not to disturb my conversation with the Cullen's. The note went on to talk about how she was so glad to see I actually had friends and that I could give them a discount on anything. I almost snickered at that.

"I guess we can go now I could follow you or one of you could ride with me so I don't get lost"

"Oh I will." Alice exclaimed as she lightly bounced on the heels of her feet. "We are going to have so much fun." Ok now I'm scared.

_**AN: I SO LOVED 'Steel Magnolias' AND YOU HAVEN'T LIVED UNTIL YOU HAD A PIECE OF ONE OF THESE CAKES **_

_**R&R**_

_**Bleeding Armadillo Cake **__** by **_

**Ingredients and Supplies**

9" x 13" cake pan

Wilton Football cake pan

Pound cake recipe, or

Gold Medal cake mix

5 lbs. fondant (ivory colored)

Buttercream icing ~ 5 cupsh

Dowel rods

Covered cake board

Airbrush colors and or or petal dusts

Black piping gel

**THE CAKE: **The best way to get a really red, red cake as in the Steel Magnolias movie is to add red food coloring

(Americolor Super Red works best) to your white cake batter before baking. Just add the red food coloring until you get a

little bit darker than the final color that you want. Bake as usual and this makes a red colored cake. A true red velvet cake

though is a chocolate cake made with buttermilk, vinegar and red color. A recipe for a cake mix based red velvet cake is

available on our website at .com. Click on the Newsletter Archive section and then the August, 2004

newsletter. Keep in mind that you are going to be carving this cake. It is important that it is a heavy type, small crumb

cake. If using a mix, the Gold Medal mixes that we carry in the store work very well. Be sure to use a "pudding in the mix"

type of cake mix if using another variety of mix or use a pound cake type of recipe if baking from scratch.

**DECORATING: **At least one day in advance, model a piece for the head and ears, 2 front 4-toed feet (about 2 inches long),

2 back 4-toed feet (about 3 inches long) and tail (about 7 inches long) from the ivory colored fondant. The head should be

about 4 inches long and 3 inches tall at the highest part. The ears should be towards the back part of the head. Place a

dowel rod in the tail and in the head. This is what will be used to attach the head and tail to the body. Be sure to judge the

angle and length of the dowel rods since you will not be able to change the angle once the pieces are hardened. Mark the

head, feet and tail to create the banding and scale look. Refer to the picture of a real armadillo for details.

Bake the cakes one day in advance of decorating. Cool and cut cakes level with the top of the pans. Remove from pans.

Seal well with plastic wrap and place in refrigerator.

On decorating day, carve the cakes to make the body shape. Cut about 1.5 inches off of each end of the football cake.

Place the 9" x 13" cake on the covered board. Ice the top of the 9" x 13" cake. Place football cake on top of 9" x 13"

cake. Cut around the 9" x 13" cake to the same size as the football cake.

Remove scraps and cut in just a little more on the 9" x 13" cake creating a

rounded bottom for the body. Once the body carving is complete, ice with

a thin layer of butter cream icing and refrigerate. Roll fondant to a 24"

circle. Place fondant over "armadillo" and smooth. Using a wooden

skewer or similar type of tool,

press bands into fondant for the armadillo shell. There are deep bands

that go around the body and then lighter indentations that go from head

to tail to make a look of scales.

If coloring with an airbrush, attach the head, tail and feet. Airbrush with

light and dark browns, greens, grey and black colors. If using petal dust,

attach head, tail and feet. Dust with a variety of tan, grey, brown, green

and black colors to get the mottled and shaded look of the armadillo armor.

Use a dot of black piping gel for the eyes. Yield: about 35 servings.


	5. Chapter 5

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT _

As I got in my car I got more and more worried about what the Cullen's wanted to talk to me about. Even though I knew they wanted to talk about me I was afraid that they would judge me for my past. I got on the highway and was trying to keep up with the car Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were in while I had two backseat drivers complaining about how slow I was going when I was driving at eighty miles an hour, which is pretty fast if you ask me. Eventually, Jasper just lifted me out of my seat and moved me to the passenger's seat while he toke the wheel and sped forward!

"Damn, Bella." Jasper started. "If I would have known you were that slow then I would have just walked home." He huffed.

"Oh, just shut up Jasper if you don't like my driving you should just drive yourself." Ha tough cookies

"So Bella do you like shopping?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Not really. I try to stay away from painfully boring things; especially since nothing looks good on me." I answered truthfully.

"Yeah right, you definitely need to work on your self-esteem." Alice announced.

Thankfully this only lasted a few more minutes. When I saw the house I was amazed by it. It was the size of a city block and as tall as a merry go round. When we got in the house I heard a faint heartbeat and some snoring.

"We should probably go to the living room." Alice said. And to the living room we went, I sat near Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were on the following couch and Carlisle and Esme were seated on a love seat facing me.

"Well Bella welcome to our home. We are glad that you could come." Carlisle announced.

"I'm glad I could be here." I replied truthfully

"So tell us about you past." Alice exclaimed.

"Well I was born in Forks to the Chief of police. My mother decided to leave us after she ran off with a man five years her junior. Charlie, my father, was faced with a challenge- raising a teenaged daughter on his own-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I heard Edward's heart speeding up.

Apparently everyone else could too because everyone turned their head in the direction of the heartbeat. And there he was standing in the doorway. Were flannel pajamas bottoms and a spider man tee shirt.

"Sorry, I just heard you talking and I wanted to listen. By the way what are you doing here?" Well that was forward

Jif® Peanut Butter Brownie Cookies

Ingredients:

1 (19.5 oz.) package Pillsbury® Classic Traditional Fudge Brownie

1/4 cup butter or margarine, melted

4 ounces cream cheese, softened

1 large egg

1 cup powdered sugar

1 cup Jif® Creamy Peanut Butter

1/2 can Pillsbury® Chocolate Fudge Frosting

Directions:  
1. HEAT oven to 350°F. Beat brownie mix, melted butter, cream cheese and egg in medium bowl 50 strokes with spoon until well blended (dough will be sticky).  
2. DROP dough by rounded tablespoonfuls 2 inches apart onto ungreased cookie sheets to make 24 cookies; smooth edge of each to form round cookie.  
3. MIX powdered sugar and peanut butter in small bowl with spoon until mixture forms a ball. With hands, roll rounded teaspoonfuls peanut butter mixture into 24 balls. Lightly press 1 ball into center of each ball of dough.  
4. BAKE 10 to 14 minutes or until edges are set. Cool on cookie sheets at least 30 minutes.  
5. SPREAD thin layer of frosting over peanut butter portion of each cooled cookie.

High Altitude (above 3500 ft.):  
1. FLATTEN cookies slightly before baking. Bake at 350° F for 11 to 15 minutes.  
Yield: 24 cookies


End file.
